leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.113
|Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.113 |Prev = 1.0.0.112 }} New Skins * * * * PVP.net V1.31.27 * Made several usability improvements to the Join Custom Game screen. * Private games are now hidden by default. There's a new checkbox to show them. * Made improvements to the Login Queue UI. * Login Music checkbox now saves correctly between sessions. * The player list in the end of game screen will now correctly always show all of your teammates. * The "View Profile" button in personal messages now works correctly. * Fixed several bugs with viewing runepages when a match is found that was causing bad behavior. League of Legends V1.0.0.113 Champions * : Nocturne throws a shadow blade which deals damage, leaves a Dusk Trail, and causes champions to leave a Dusk Trail. While on the trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and has increased Movement Speed and Attack Damage. * : Nocturne empowers his blades, passively gaining attack speed. Activating Shroud of Darkness allows Nocturne to fade into the shadows, creating a magical barrier which blocks a single enemy spell and doubles his passive attack speed if successful. * : Nocturne plants a nightmare into his target's mind, dealing damage each second and fearing the target if they do not get out of range by the end of the duration. * (Ultimate): Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their ally vision in the process. He can then launch himself at a nearby enemy champion. * (Innate): Every 10 seconds, Nocturne's next attack strikes surrounding enemies for physical damage and heals himself for each target hit. Nocturne's physical attacks reduce this cooldown by 1 second. * Adjusted to trigger at 9.5 AD and 19.5 AP to account for rounding. * initial mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. * Updated all of Anivia's animations to be less frigid. * attacks to trigger changed to 8/7/6 at level 1/7/13 respectively from 8 attacks at all levels. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 440 from 470. ** Base armor reduced to 19 from 21. * damage reduced to 75/125/175/225/275 from 80/130/180/240/300. * : ** Damage increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * : ** Damage reduced to 300/475/650 from 300/550/800. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5 * mana received on kill has been reduced by 50%. * Fixed a bug where 's tooltip showed the damage incorrectly at earlier ranks. * mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/85/90/95/100. * damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 100/150/200/250/300. * mana restored while channeling reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 430 from 490. ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 330. * : ** Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Ability ratio reduced to 0.5 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 9. * damage reduced to 85/135/185 from 90/140/190. * ' PVP.net description no longer states it triggers automatically. * : ** Damage reduced to 60/115/170/225/280 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * shield increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 50/75/100/125/150. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.85. * reactivation timer upon taking damage increased to 12 seconds from 8. * armor scaling decreased to 50% from 70%. * damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 50/95/140/185/230. * damage increased to 80/115/150/185/220 from 80/110/140/170/200. * lifetime increased to 35 from 25 seconds. * : ** Initial mana cost changed to a static 75 from 75/125/175. ** Continual mana cost changed to a static 30 from 30/35/40 per second. ** Casting delay reduced by 50%. * Fixed a bug where Mordekaiser's per-level health, armor, attack speed, damage, and magic resist were lower than intended. * Armor per level decreased to 3.5 from 4.2. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 507 from 577. ** Base health regeneration decreased to 1.58 per 5 seconds from 1.62. ** Health regeneration per level reduced to 0.19 from .2. * damage and shield reduced to 100/150/200/250/300 from 110/160/210/260/310. * Fixed a bug where had stopped working. * : ** It now deals 14 + (9 x level) from 24 + (12 x level) bonus magic damage. ** It now has a bonus effect depending on Sona's last song played. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Stacatto: Deals double power chord damage. * : ** Base heal increased to 35/70/105/140/175 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.5. ** Mana cost normalized to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Diminuendo: Debuffs the target to deal 20% less damage for 3 seconds. * : ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Tempo: Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * : ** Cooldown decreased to 140/120/100 from 170/150/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. * Added a funky new dance for Veigar - rock on! * : ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. ** Base damage reduced to 90/145/200/260/320 from 100/155/210/270/330. * : ** Base health upon revival increased to 600/850/1100 from 500/750/1000. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 2 from 3. ** Buff duration reduced to 7 from 10. Items * shield refresh time increased to 45 seconds from 30. * : ** Damage increased to 10 from 9. ** Fixed a bug where it was providing an unintended effect. (It was giving 1 gold per 10) General * Experience ** When more than 1 champion is sharing experience, 10% extra experience is split among all targets. *** Two champions each gain 55%, up from 50%. *** Three champions each gain 36.7%, up from 33.3%. *** Four champions each gain 27.5%, up from 25%. *** Five champions each gain 22%, up from 20%. * Death timers increased slightly for levels 4-17. * Minions ** Cannon and super minion turret resistance returned to 50% from 65%. ** Minions now deal 50% damage to turrets from 60%. ** Cannon minions now start spawning every other wave after 35 minutes, increased from 20. * Effects that prevent you from dying will now always occur in a set order. ** ** ** ** Undocumented Changes New Skins * * Champions * Updated the splash art for and . Patch Preview Video 500px|center